


Possibilities

by MariBadWolf



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mental Instability, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariBadWolf/pseuds/MariBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't have been possible and it definitely wasn't normal. Though what could possibly be considered normal now a days?! Normal took a dive off a cliff when Clark Kent came into my life. Or I guess it was when I found out he was Superman. But my life became even more complicated when I meet Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story has basically been rattling around in my head for the past few weeks and I finally decided I just needed to write it or else I would never stop day dreaming about it.

It's hard to remember the good times with my mind as messed up as it is now. Sometime I get brief flashes of the past. A time when I was a competent journalist, one who wasn't afraid of her own shadow. Now I can hardly leave the house, being in a room full of people is just impossible and the nightmares make it difficult to get any rest. Even worse is the obnoxious voice of the Joker terrorizes me during waking hours. My mood only goes from bad to worse throughout the day. Sometimes I feel sorry that they have to put up with me, I know it can’t be easy to deal with me like this. Sometimes I tell them this and they get so flustered trying to reassure me that I vow never to say anything like it again. But my promises don’t mean much nowadays, seeing as I usually can’t remember making them. One of them is always with me, knowing that leaving me to my thoughts can become dangerous. Nothing is like it used to be and during slight moments of clarity, when I can remember those moments, I desperately want them back. I don’t want to believe the Joker has ruined me forever but getting help isn't easy when you're scared of your therapist. And yet with every passing day I spend with them the more determined I become to get back to who I used to be.


	2. Chapter 1

Walking into the comfy loft she shared with Clark, Lois noticed an envelope waiting on the floor. Obviously it had been slipped under the door, though she didn't understand why it was there and not in her designated mail box. Picking it up she only had time to read the name Bruce Wayne when Clark flew gently onto the balcony directly across the room from her. Smiling at him she placed the letter on the side table by the door, completely forgetting her interest in favor of a much worthier target. He was dressed in his classic Superman uniform, the bright reds and blues reflecting beautifully off the setting sun. Arriving at the balcony she unlatched the glass doors and stepped back to let him in. As he walked in she asked him, “what was it this time?” He responded first with a kiss, then with a shrug of his broad shoulders and a small smile he said simply, “small factory fire, only a few injured but otherwise ok.” He lead the way into their bedroom and as she followed him Lois thought, thank goodness, I hate the way he blames himself for the deaths he believes he could have prevented. When in reality it simply isn't possible to save everyone. Of course, Clark understood this, but he just couldn't seem to stop the wave of guilt he felt every time he learned of the body count at whatever incident it was at the time. If only he had been a little faster, a little smarter, then maybe he could have saved a few more lives. It didn’t help that across the bay in Gotham the Bat had no problem putting down any criminal he felt deserved it. Which only ended up splitting the city, and sometimes even the world, in a heated debate about the justice system. As Clark changed back into civilian clothes Lois suddenly remembered the strange letter she had left by the door. “Oh! I forgot, we got a letter.” She said, “It was slipped under the door, strange right? I didn't have time to see what it was before you arrived. Let me go get it,” and she quickly walked out of the bedroom to retrieve the letter. Clark could only assume the letter was from a neighbor if it had been slipped under their door, but a quick look at the fancy scrawled writing printed on thick paper instantly changed his mind. They definitely didn't have any neighbors that would be inviting them to a Charity Ball. “Dear Mr.Kent and Mrs.Lane, we are thrilled to invite you to our Charity Ball in support of the Wayne Goodwill Organization.” Clark read aloud. When he looked back up at Lois with a questioning look he saw her holding two press badges with their names and pictures on it. With raised eyebrows he said sarcastically, “thanks for the heads up Terry.” Looking back down at the invitation he located the date and time of the event. “Tomorrow?” he questioned, shocked that they had received the invitation so near the event . Lois simply signed and said, “must have been a last minute decision to invite us.” Then she grinned and looked up at Clark, “I guess we get to play dress up. I do love seeing you in that black suite.” Clark returned her grin with his own equally mischievous one, “I know you do, we usually end up being late when I wear it.” With a laugh she playfully grabs his collar to bring him down to her height, “hey! Last time was totally your fault! You said my backless dress was far too much temptation.” Wrapping his arms around her waist he said, “it was! But it was also beautiful, will you wear it again tomorrow?” With a little shake of her head Lois whispered, “I've got something even better in mind for tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic and honestly I'm really enjoying it! Let me know what you think :) also let me know if you find any mistakes! I did edit it but I always could have missed something. Also, just to let you know, I was definitely inspired by events that happened in Batman v Superman but in this Universe those events haven't happened.


	3. Chapter 2

As Lois put the finishing touches on her outfit of the night, a pair of gold stilettos pumps, she thought, Clark’s going to be so shocked, I’ve never worn a dress like this one. And it truly was a magnificent dress. Completely black and covered in delicate lace, it made her feel not only powerful but sexy as hell. The lace was strategically placed to show off her assets while still allowing her to feel completely covered. The long flowy skirt had a slit up the side that reached her mid thigh while her high heels helped to accentuate her legs. With light makeup on, so as to not overpower the dress and her hair in a perfect bun she felt ready to dive into the world of the rich and powerful, even if it was only for a night. Finished getting ready she headed out into the living room where Clark was waiting. He had finished getting ready in a matter of minutes, though Lois believed it hardly counted seeing as he had used his super speed. In the end it didn't even matter because some 30 minutes after Lois had started to get ready he had flown off to help resolve a pile up on the freeway and had made it back only a few minutes ago. Still, she had made him promise not to peek with his x-ray vision so that she could surprise him with her new dress. It was obvious as soon as she stepped into his line of sight that he had kept his promise not to peek. She could tell from the way he seemed momentarily speechless as his eyes traveled along her body taking in every detail. Taking a moment to savor the feel of his eyes on her with such blatant arousal she shifted slightly, placing a hand on her hip she finally asked him, “What do you think?” That seemed to snap him out of his trance, he cleared his throat and meet her eyes. The mixture of pure love and stifling heat she could see in his expression seemed to make her momentarily breathless. It wasn't the first time she had questioned how she had possibly gotten so lucky as to have this man be so in love with her. She took her own moment to look him over. The suit wasn’t new and she had seen him wear it before but it was still her favorite. It was simple and black, some might say it was to simple but that was why she loved it so much. Clark didn’t need anything extra to call attention to his already perfect black hair and stunning blue eyes. “You look beautiful Lo.” Now it was her turn to refocus on the moment. He had gotten up and was making his way across the short distance to stand in front of her. With another quick glance down her body he meet her eyes and placed an almost heartbreakingly gentle kiss on her lips. Though with all the emotions that were flying between them it was impossible to keep the kiss short and sweet. With all thoughts of her lipstick forgotten Lois let herself fall into the temptation that is Clark Kent. It was only the ringing of the alarm she had placed on her phone, so that they wouldn't be late, that finally broke them apart. Slightly gasping for breath she pulled her phone out of her purse and silenced the alarm. Hastily shoving her phone back into her purse she turned back to Clark with every intention of continue what they had started. But Clark simply placed his hands on her waist and said, “If we don’t leave now we’ll never make it on time.” Of course she knew he was right, not that it helped the heat that had been steadily building in her core. Seeing as they couldn't exactly fly with the way they were dressed they would have to drive to Gotham, and the traffic there was never forgiving to those who made the mistake of underestimating it. Lois sighed and pushed away from Clark, admitting defeat and silently planning for when they finally returned home later that night. “Ok, fine.” She said as she walked towards the small mirror that hung by the door to reapply the lipstick that was now almost completely gone. A handful of seconds later Clark came up behind her silently rubbing at his lips to get rid of the last traces of evidence of their short loss of willpower. Once they were both done Clark held open the door for Lois. “Ready?” he asked, a slight grin on his face. With a chuckle Lois replied, “To spend the next few hours surrounded by the rich, the vain, and the drunk? Definitely.”


	4. Chapter 3

Lois and Clark had only just arrived at the event when a skinny blonde took to the stage and thanked everyone for coming. She went on to point out that the auction would start in about an hour and that we would hear from Mr.Wayne himself before it started.

Making their way across the room, Lois watched as beautifully dressed men and women socialized. She had been right in choosing this dress, anything less and she would have felt underdressed. Hell, even as it was now, she felt that her dress was probably some thousand dollars cheaper then most of the other dresses in the room. Still, all she had to do was remember the way Clark had been looking at her an hour ago and suddenly she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

Feeling more relaxed Lois tried to take in everything. The ballroom really was just that. A gigantic diamond chandelier hung in the center, magnificent paintings were arranged along the walls and on the opposite side of the room a small band played some classical sounding piece that Lois couldn't place. The whole place had a feeling of arrogance. As if to say that people far more important than them had once walked its marble floors. Servers expertly weaved their way through the crowd, somehow managing not to drop their tray full of either champagne or ordervies. 

“We should introduce ourselves to Mr.Wayne when we get the chance, ask him a few question about his charity.” Lois said absently as she took two glasses of champagne off a waitered that had walked by. Clark took the offered glass

“and find out what his opinion of the Batman are.” 

“Why do you think Mr.Wayne would have much of an opinion on the Bat? He’s a billionaire and a playboy, I can’t exactly see him caring much about what happens in the dark alleyways of his city.”

“But like you said, it’s his city. I’ll bet he cares a lot more than you think.”

But before Lois could question Clark’s thought process a sudden voice caused them both to turn around. 

“And you two must be Lois Lane and Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet right?”

As it had turned out they hadn't even needed to go searching for their host, instead he had found them. Bruce Wayne was every bit as handsome as all the magazines constantly raved about. His form fitting suit let everyone know that he wasn't going to let himself go just because he was getting a little older.The slight graying color of his sideburns made him look slightly older and more experienced. And hot, Lois thought. Blushing from the intrusive thought she looked down hoping to get control of her flush and silently praying he hadn't heard the ending of their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter! It's late and I'm tired but I just really wanted to get something posted... More tomorrow though!

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda have a plan about where this is going but I’m mostly making it up as I go. The first half will be all romance and the characters developing a relationship while the second half will get into more of the action and explain what the heck is going on in the prologue. Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
